


Fatal

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsession can grow darker than one could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She watched him walk from the classroom and through the hallway toward the front doors of the school, his hand tight around his briefcase's handle as he tried to pass through the crowd of students to get outside and to his car. Her eyes had stayed glued to the older man all day. He wasn't like the other teachers at school; he was handsome; mysterious.

He had given her attention during his class more than anyone else, and the brunette girl could have sworn she saw him smile when she subtly hiked her skirt up for him.

She had done everything just for him.

There was a call down to the office for him during his class and a quick message to them from her blocked number had them calling back within seconds, telling the new teacher that it wasn't necessary for him to come down. Everything would get sorted out later.

Nothing would make them spend less time together.

The older man was nothing like she thought he'd be. Most substitutes were old and stogy, their glasses on the ends of their noses as they forced the class into the assignment that had been left by their usual teacher.

But now he was with them for the rest of the year.

It was tragic really. Their poor teacher had finally gotten off of maternity leave and was ready to come back to school, which would have sent their attractive sub back to a different school. But out of the blue, two days before she was supposed to come back and begin teaching once again, she had been attacked outside the small town's grocery store at night and was sent to the hospital for a broken arm and a couple of bruised bones, her left eye completely swollen shut.

The good news from the incident was that the sexy Mr. Hotchner got to stay.

Every junior girl in his class had spent the entire period daydreaming, a new scenario playing out in their heads each and every day that starred the sexy substitute with the chestnut eyes and chiseled face.

But no one had the older man on their mind more than the brunette who sat in the back of his class each and every day, making sure to listen to every little word so when he called on her to answer a question or explain something to the rest of the class, he would be extremely impressed.

"Just a couple of days," the brunette whispered, her dark eyes watching as the older man drove out of the lot and toward the other school not three blocks away.

She had studied up on him; finding out everything that had gone on and was going on in his life. He had a son, his name was Jack, and an ex-wife who was clingy as fuck. He had been a paralegal after college and had turned to teaching criminology to high schoolers, and it was better than he had ever imagined.

What surprised the teenage girl was that he had had trouble with the law. He was arrested twice, once at eighteen and once at twenty-three, both for resisting a police officer after being pulled over for speeding.

Smirking, the popular girl sat herself down on the steps of her school. He was stubborn, and that's just how she liked them.

The dark eyed girl never had to fight for what she wanted; what she desired always came to her.

This would be no different.

He was single, he was handsome, and he was a man that the rich girl desired. If she wanted him, she was to have him.

She had read about an incident at a school in Santa Barbara he had taught at for a few months where a girl had practically thrown herself at him and then went crying to the school's staff, trying to get Mr. Hotchner fired and out of the profession all together because he had failed her on three consecutive tests, but luckily the cameras that were in his classroom had been investigated and the girl had been expelled from school.

But that wasn't anywhere close to what she wanted to do.

Emily Prentiss was a girl on a mission. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, the teenager waved to the boys who were staring as she walked to the car waiting for her, and she gave a smile. She was looking for a relationship, and that was the man who was going to give it to her.

He was going to do it whether he wanted to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffing the curls of her hair with her manicured nails, Emily smiled into the mirror that was stuck to her locker door. She had seen a few guys looking at her when she walked in, just like they always did, but she only had her eyes on the older man who had been teaching her class. She drove in the same time he did, every day, and sauntered her way into the building.

She had felt his eyes on her.

_"Ms. Prentiss," the older man nodded, smiling to his student._

_Emily spun on her three inch heel and grinned, nodding to the brunette who opened the door for her. "Thank you, Mr. Hotchner." Stepping by him, she let their arms brush. It was too soon to stick her chest right in his face. "How was your night last night?"_

_Hotchner walked beside the teenager and gave a small shake of the head. "Average night. I actually finished grading your paper, and it was quite impressive."_

_Blushing at the compliment and setting her curly hair behind her ear, the seventeen year old girl smiled gently to her teacher. "Thank you, Mr. Hotchner."_

_"I had no idea how sophisticated a teenager's writing could be."_

_The rich girl grinned, following the older man to his room where she leaned against the open doorway. "Well thank you," she husked, watching with her dark eyes as the handsome man unlatched his briefcase and got all of his graded papers out and spread them along the length of his desk. "So what's the lesson plan for the day?"_

_Hotchner looked up to the young girl from his desk, sitting himself down in the chair he had brought from home. "A little bit of review before our test tomorrow. Have you studied, Emily?"_

_Emily bit into her lip, her brows raising at the older man. He always called her Emily when she spoke to him alone. "Every day of the week," the teenager laughed. And it was true._

_She had spent every day after school ditching her friends to go home and study. Most would say that's a studious thing to do, and that she was being a good student. But there was an ulterior motive. If she was to do well in Mr. Hotchner's class, he would commend her for her success on her tests and essays. She would be the pupil of his class, and she'd be able to look good in his eyes._

_That's all she wanted._

Biting her lip, the teenager quickly shut her locker and made her way toward the cafeteria.

"Em!"

The rich girl's head turned to see her friend running up beside her. "Pen," she nodded, smiling to the younger girl. "How was class?"

The tech guru smiled wide to the privileged girl by her side. "Hottie Hotchner used your research paper as the example for the other classes," the blond gushed. "He was totally in awe of your writing skills."

Emily flipped her ebony hair over her shoulder, smiling to the girl at her side. "He should be."

Penelope gave a laugh. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" the chocolate eyed girl asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders as they made their way outside and to their usual table.

The blue eyed blond sat herself down, eyeing her friend with a grin on her face. "You know exactly what I mean. You always do this, Em. You find a guy who's unavailable and you do everything you can to go after them and get them to fall in love with you."

Emily set her chin in her hand and blinked her doe eyes at the younger girl. "And do I usually win?" Every man to the ambassador's daughter was a game.

"Not the point," Penelope laughed, hearing their other friends sit beside them. "He's a teacher, Em."

"Oh, little Emmy wants to go for teachers now, huh?"

The ambassador's daughter made a face before taking the salad from her friend that he had gotten for her. "Thank you," she smiled before looking to the darker boy beside her. "Teachers are not new territory."

Derek frowned. "You've never gone for a teacher before."

Penelope shook her head, pointing her fork at the boy who she'd had a crush on for years. "I think she's talking about that assistant teacher from UCLA that came here," she nodded, thinking back to the blond man that had observed their English literature class the year before. "You two were cute."

The brunette girl smiled around her fork, and quickly chased down the food she was eating with a sip of her water. "I know," the girl laughed. "Now, what do you think about Mr. Hotchner?"

"He's so hot," Penelope groaned.

Emily grinned along with her friend, ignoring the groans from the boys around them. "Isn't he? And I'm going to get him to like me."

"Like you or love you?"

The ambassador's daughter shrugged off the question, gathering up all the trash from her salad and stood from her seat. "Same difference. Now if you'll excuse me," she smiled, shouldering her bag and stepping around the bench she had found a seat on. "I have a date."

Derek's eyes widened as he watched the beautiful girl walk away, her hips swaying just as they always did when she knew people were watching. "Who the hell does she have a date with?"

Gesturing to the friend who had gobbled up her lunch to get away from them as quickly as she could. "A Mr. Aaron Hotchner."

The table of teens turned to watch their friend flash a smile to their criminology teacher, and she leaned against the pillar and crossed her ankles as they began talking, and everyone could see the smile he was giving her.

Emily Prentiss got everything she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Raising her hand in the air, Emily made sure to have her arm be the one that reached above the rest. Mr. Hotchner had been sure not to call on her all period because he knew that she was extremely familiar with the material while the other students weren't. He wanted to give other the chance to answer the questions he had because he knew that a lot of studying needed to be done before the test that was scheduled for the next day, and his class wasn't always one to study.

Although he hadn't been calling on her, she had made sure to catch his eye every time he looked back to the class after writing on the board. She would stick her crossed legs out into the aisle so he could see her creamy legs, her heels on the glossy ground. Glancing up from his papers, he would see that she was diligently writing down the notes on the board, and quickly her eyes would flicker up from her paper, meeting his across the room before she'd give him a tiny smile and get back to her assignment.

She was sure he knew what she was trying to do.

"Yes," the older man nodded, giving in and picking on his star student in the back of the room. "Ms. Prentiss."

Penelope rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend flip her hair over her shoulder, her fingers coming up to play with her earring that dangled as she smiled up to the older man. She could only imagine the hours her friend to get ready for the day, knowing her only purpose in going to school now was to impress the new teacher.

"Very good," Hotchner grinned to the young girl. "Do you mind coming up to the front of the class? I don't believe your classmates heard you." Taking a book from his desk, he slammed it down on a student's desk in the front row, abruptly waking up the teenager who had been leaning back in his chair with drool dripping down his chin.

Emily stood and smoothed down her skirt before walking up to the front of the class, smiling shyly to the teacher who handed her the piece of chalk to write the definition on the chalkboard.

She made sure to stick her butt out as she reached up and started writing on the board, her voice husky as she explained the process once more.

Every eye in the room was on her body language. Her chest was almost touching the board as she continued to write, the more the chalk hit the blackboard, the straighter her back would get, and the less her butt would stick out to the class behind her. Every boy and even every girl in school wanted a chance with her, and when she did little stunts like that, she knew she was getting everyone riled up.

Hotchner looked at the teen as she finished off the description on the board, his eyes wandering down her body when she did a little spin after setting the chalk down. "Very good," he nodded, grinning to the young girl when she tilted her head to the side, silently asking him if she had gotten it right. "Thank you, Ms. Prentiss. Class, I think you all can learn a thing or two from Emily."

Emily sat herself back down and set her chin in her hand, giving her friend a wink when everyone in the class began whispering amongst themselves.

"Alright," the teacher nodded when the bell went off, "study for tomorrow. This test is worth twenty percent of your grade, and I'd appreciate if more than just Ms. Prentiss could pass my class." Waiting until almost everyone else was out of the room, Hotchner called his star student over to his desk.

"Yes Mr. Hotchner?"

The older man smiled when the ambassador's daughter sauntered over to him, and he sat himself down in his desk chair. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor, Emily."

Emily leaned her pelvis against the desk and slowly nodded her head. "Of course."

He could hear the smile in her voice, and he kept his eyes down on the desk. "If you could, if you can maybe spare a little of your time, I was wondering if you could tutor some of the other students. You and your friend Penelope are the best students, and I need more than just you two passing my class," he laughed. "I already asked Penelope and she confirmed that she could set aside some days."

The ambassador's daughter excitedly nodded her head. "I would love to."

"Could we meet today after your last class?" the older man asked, finally looking up to the attractive girl through his reading glasses and smiling. "I'd like to give you some new material that you can teach the others."

Emily bit her lip, her fingers dancing along the wood of her teacher's desk before she nodded. "Anything you ask," she husked.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark eyes following the older man's movements as he rushed around the empty classroom, the eighteen year old leaned her elbows on the desk she sat at. "Mr. Hotchner, are you sure you don't need any help?" He had been searching for some papers for at least twenty minutes, and Emily was doing her best to stay calm. "I have nowhere else to be."

Hotchner finally looked up from his desk and ushered his student over. "I have a meeting at that was pushed back to three and I have to hurry and finish as quick as I can or my son will be left at pickup with no one there for him."

Emily's eyes flickered over to the clock near the door and gently set her hand to her teacher's arm. "Mr. Hotchner, it's five minutes to three."

He looked up to the clock and slammed his hands against the desk. "Shit!" He couldn't believe that he was going to be late picking up his son again.

"Mr. Hotchner, I could always pick your son up for you."

The older man looked up, his chestnut eyes meeting those of his student. "Emily, I can't ask you to do that."

Emily was quick to shake her head. "You're not asking," she smiled, walking around the desk to pick up her bag, "I'm offering. I even drove today, so I can go and pick him up."

Hotchner shook his head. "Are you sure?" He quickly took his key chain from his briefcase and yanked off his house key. "Here, this is the key to my house. Jack has a schedule when he gets home and it can't be forgotten, ok? The schedule is right on the fridge in case my mother comes to take care of him, you can't miss it."

Her teeth scraping along her painted lips, Emily grinned up to the older man. She had his house key.

"He's at Wallace Elementary at the front entrance, ok?" The teacher's eyes immediately widened as he finally found the paperwork he was looking for, and he quickly gathered up the remainder of his things. "We're at 316 Roman Place. I'll call the teachers right before my meeting to tell them you'll be picking him up, ok? Thank you so much."

Emily's eyes popped open as she was swept into a hug by the older man. "You're welcome," she laughed quietly, biting back her grin as she watched him run from the room.

Watching the cars pull up, the six year old tightened his hold on his heavy backpack straps.

"Your dad coming, Jack?"

The sandy haired boy looked to his friend and smiled. "I think so. Daddy's gonna make pancakes tonight." He watched as the cars in the parking lot began to move forward as each kid from school was picked up, and Jack's brown eyes landed on an expensive red car pulling up to the front doors.

Emily rolled down her window and smiled to the teacher on duty. "Hi, my name is Emily Prentiss and I'm here to pick up Jack Hotchner. His father called and told administration that I would be picking him up."

Nodding her head, the teacher dressed head to toe in a blue skirt and blazer set a hand to Jack's shoulder. "Give me one moment to make sure, ok? Jack, you stay right here."

The teenager smiled to the young boy, noting the other teacher near the door. "Are you Jack?"

Jack frowned slightly. "My dad says I can't talk to strangers."

"Oh, well that's ok. I'm your daddy's friend. I'm Emily."

The six year old stepped closer to the car, but his feet never left the security of the sidewalk. "You know my daddy?"

"I do," Emily grinned. "He asked me to come and get you because he has a very important meeting back at his job. Do you think you want to come with me? Your daddy told me everything I need to do."

Jack's eyes widened in delight. "I gots a schedle."

Emily laughed lightly to the young boy. "I know all about it."

The teacher with the matching blazer and skirt came back out and smiled to the teenager. "I just need you to sign here to make sure administration knows you were the one to pick him up."

Signing her name at the bottom of the sheet, Emily quickly got out of the car and opened up the back for the little boy. "Alright, come on." She helped him set his backpack on the ground as he climbed into the backseat. "Now I don't have a booster seat, so you just have to sit tight, ok?"

Jack buckled his own seatbelt as the dark haired girl got back into his driver's seat. "Daddy's busy?"

She glanced into the rearview mirror to look to the six year old before pulling out of the school's parking lot. "Daddy's pretty busy, buddy. But don't worry, he told me he's coming home as soon as he can, ok?"

Jack nodded, watching the trees pass by as they quickly made their way to his house. "Emily, what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" The ambassador's daughter pretended to think, turning into the right driveway. "Blue."

"You know my favorite color?"

Helping the six year old out of the car and shouldering his backpack for him, Emily pursed her lips. "Is it blue?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Yeah," he breathed.

Emily let the blond boy give her a high five before they made their way inside the house, the ambassador's daughter's dark eyes roaming each and every inch of her teacher's home the moment she stepped through the front door.

It was perfect.

She bit her lip, walking into the kitchen and taking the piece of paper from the fridge that had the young boy's schedule on it for the rest of the night. "You have homework, buddy?"

Jack nodded, sitting in the living room at the coffee table and taking out the pieces of paper his teacher had given him. "I gotta color for art." He took out his favorite crayons and immediately picked up the blue and orange ones to start his picture.

"Alright, and when you're done you tell me ok? Then I have to give you a snack." Emily let her fingers trace over every crease and nicks in the cabinet doors before making her way up the stairs. "I'm going to use the bathroom, ok?"

She slowly walked up to the second floor, immediately gravitating toward the side of the floor which she knew was where her teacher slept. Stepping into the room, Emily slipped off her heels and let her toes curl into the floorboards. She smiled when she saw the neatly folded bed, the comforter matching the curtains that covered his windows, before turning the knob to the closet door and stepping inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking up from the glass of water she had been stirring with a spoon, Emily heard a knocking on the front door. "Jack, you stay right here ok?" She quickly wiped her wet hands along her skirt before looking through the peephole. "Who is it?"

"Emily, it's me."

She raked her teeth along her bottom lip and opened up the front door, grinning up to her teacher who stood on the porch. "Mr. Hotchner," she nodded, letting him in and taking his briefcase so she could set it down near the coat rack. "How did your meeting go?"

The older man smiled, thanking the young girl when she graciously took his suit jacket and hung it up. "Long," he laughed. "Where's Jack?"

Emily led the older man into the kitchen and smiled to the six year old who sat at the dining room table. "Jack, your daddy is here."

Jack jumped off of the seat. "Daddy!" He let his father pick him up and swing him in his arms. "Daddy, I played with Emily for so long!"

"You did? And what about your homework?"

Emily smiled to herself as she walked back over to the island in the center of the kitchen to finish the drinks she was making.

Jack vigorously nodded his head. "I finished all of it! And I got apples."

Hotchner smiled when he saw the finished plate sitting beside his favorite coloring book, and he patted his son on the back. "You finished all your apples?"

"I did, daddy!"

When she saw her teacher look to her from across the kitchen, Emily gave him a smile. "He was extremely happy and excited that you were going to make him pancakes for dinner, so when I looked at his schedule and it said to give him a snack, I didn't want to make it so big or heavy that he wouldn't want any dinner."

Hotchner set his son down and let him run into the living room. "Thank you, Emily. I don't know how I can repay you for this."

The teenager shrugged. "A's on every assignment until the end of the school year?"

The teacher laughed as his student smiled up to him. "Well I'm pretty sure you can do that on your own," he smirked.

"True."

Running back into the kitchen, Jack hugged his father with his arms wrapped around his waist. "Daddy!"

"What is it, bud?"

Jack watched as his father walked around the kitchen to get everything he needed to make the pancakes, and he scrambled over to his new friend and held onto her hand. "Can Emily come over all the time?"

Hotchner turned, watching as the teenager smiled down to his son and gave him a high five. "All the time?"

"All the time!"

Emily shared a grin with her teacher as she lifted the six year old, carrying him around on her hip. "Well, I do have a lot of stuff to do, but I could always come over if your daddy has more meetings." She gave the young boy a high five, knowing the older man in the room was watching their every move. "We had a lot of fun, right?"

Jack nodded. "Right!"

Taking the pancake mix from the cabinet beside their fridge, Hotchner turned to look at his student, her dark eyes staring him down from the other side of the room. "Well I sure will let you know," he grinned, letting his son run to him and help him pour the mix into the biggest bowl they had. "I do have a lot of meetings coming up."

Emily laughed lightly and took her purse from the kitchen table. "Well you tell me if you need me," she said softly, catching his eye as she pushed the water forward. "This is for you. I poured some water for myself but I'm going to get ready to go."

"I'll see you in school, Emily."

The teenager pushed a small piece of paper, the paper that she had copied the make of her teacher's house key on, into the bottom of her purse and waved to the two in the kitchen, making sure Mr. Hotchner was drinking from that glass of water before she left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"You had sex with him?"

Emily rolled her eyes at the younger girl and her immediate conclusion, and she shook her head. "Those were not the words that came out of my mouth." Closing her locker's door, she strolled along beside her friend through the hallway. "I said I was at his house."

Penelope's brows furrowed. "What else would you be there for?"

"I babysat his son."

The technical goddess' jaw dropped, her hand shooting out to grab the dark haired girl's arm. "You babysat his son? Mr. Hotchner's son? The child of our teacher Mr. Hotchner?"

Emily felt a grin spread over her face at the surprise she saw written all over the younger girl's features. "And he loves me," the ambassador's daughter bragged in a low voice, dragging the younger girl into the classroom and sitting her down in the desk next to hers. "His name is Jack and he's such a sweetheart. Mr. Hotchner couldn't pick him up in time so I did, and he gave me the key to his house."

Penelope couldn't keep the grin off of her face. "What was it like?"

"Very spacious," she nodded, glancing up to the clock to see how many minutes they had left before class. "Very manly. Just like you would think."

Hearing the classroom door barrel open, Emily's head shot up. "Mr. Hotchner?"

The teacher was holding his hand over his mouth as he walked in, grabbing a few papers from his desk and shoving them into his briefcase. "I'm sorry girls but class is canceled."

Emily grimaced, a front for her friend and teacher as she smiled inside. "Is everything alright? You don't look so good."

"I seem to have a bug."

The brunette shared a concerned look with her friend before standing from her desk, quickly walking over to the front of the room and setting her palms flat against the wood of her teacher's desk. "Sir, is everything alright? What do you think is wrong?"

Hotchner shook his head, a hand to his temple.

Emily made a quick move around the mahogany desk and grabbed the older man, steadying him on his feet as she watched him sway. "Please sit down."

The older man sighed. "This is awful."

Calling for her friend to get the older man a cup of water, Emily knelt before his desk chair. "Do you need me to call the nurse? She'd let you lay down on one of the beds for a while," she breathed. "Until you feel better."

Hotchner took in a breath and shook his head. "I have to get Jack. I have to go home." There was no chance he was working today.

Emily immediately nodded her head, standing from her spot on the ground with her hands on his arm. "I'll do that."

"What?"

She heard her friend race back into the room, and she took the cup of water from her hand. "Here, drink this. Penelope will post a note on the door saying that class is canceled and I'll pull your car around." Before he could object, the ambassador's daughter let the pads of he fingers brush the sweat from his forehead. "I'll take you to pick up Jack and head on home. You can't drive like this."

Emily bit her lip and ran from the room, her bag on her shoulder as she passed the other students in the hallway. How could it have been that easy? She had mixed a sedative with one of her anxiety pills, the old kind that had always made her stomach churn, because she wanted to make sure he was weak enough to need her help, but she was surprised that it had lasted that long.

"Em?"

The brunette turned, smiling over to her ex that stared at her from across the hall.

JJ frowned, watching the older girl continue to back up down the hallway. "Where are you running off to?" she almost laughed, noticing the smile on her ex's face. "Got a hot date with a football player underneath the bleachers?"

Emily felt herself smirk. She knew that those tiny remarks really took a toll on the other girl's feelings, though why she had no idea because she had successfully beaten her from becoming the dumpee. But she knew how to hit her right in the soft spot. "More like in my Mercedes with an older man," she winked, turning her back on the girl with the sad eyes and sauntering out to the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is everything alright?" the teenager practically cooed, driving into the elementary school parking lot and parking in one of the front spots. "Are you feeling any better?"

Hotchner's hand kept still on his head, afraid that if it were to be taken away then the spins he had been experiencing would come back.

Emily took the keys from the ignition and rubbed her hand lovingly down her teacher's forearm. "I'll get Jack and we'll go back home, ok? You'll lay down and I'll get you some more water." Her dark eyes met his and she nodded. "Is that ok?"

The older man could barely move, and he licked his dry lips. "Thank you."

Quickly getting out of the car, the brunette let herself grin. There hadn't been much thought going into the plan; she'd get him feeling sick, she'd take him home and she'd take care of him. Everything going into it made perfect sense.

She would make him love her.

She walked into the school and smiled to the kids walking by, her eyes meeting those of a young teacher and winking when he looked up and down her body. It wouldn't be hard to love her, obviously, but Emily had to make sure that he would never leave her. They were to be a family, and she wasn't going to let his love for her sour.

Biting her lip, Emily walked into the attendance office. She had been in relationships before but this one was going to be different. It was with an older man, it had a child involved in the mix, and it was going to last forever.

"Hi," she smiled. "My name is Emily Prentiss, I'm here for Jack Hotchner."

The woman looked up and her eyes widened. "Did we meet the other day?"

Emily grinned down to the familiar woman. "We did, hi. I picked Jack up for his dad, he was in a meeting. But Mr. Hotchner is very sick and asked me to come get Jack today."

Quickly nodding her head, the teacher standing in place for her friend who had to run to the bathroom called down the little boy. "He'll be down in a few moments." She tilted her head, getting a better look at the young girl standing before her. "So you've been here twice now," she chuckled. "Can I suspect Mr. Hotchner has a new girlfriend?"

She was flattered, and the teenager flipped her dark curls over her shoulder with a grin. "Let's just say you'll be seeing a lot of me," she smirked.

"Emily?"

The ambassador's daughter turned. "Hey Jackie," she grinned.

The six year old smiled and immediately ran across the room, launching himself into the older girl's arms. "Hi Emily!" the young boy giggled, his cheeks puffing as she peppered kisses along his face. "Hi!"

"Hi," Emily laughed. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Where are we going?"

She set him down and fixed the strap of his backpack, thanking the teacher before she led him out and through the school hallways. "Your daddy isn't feeling very well today, bud."

Jack pouted. "Daddy's not ok?"

"Daddy's going to be ok, I promise," she nodded, "but he really needs to go home and lay down. So we're going to help him, ok? We need to help him feel better." Opening up the backdoor to the car, Emily helped the blond boy into his booster seat. "Say hi to daddy."

Jack reached forward as best he could and tapped on the seat his father was sitting in. "Emily says you don't feel good."

"I don't feel good," the older man sighed, fighting off the urge to throw up right there in his car. He reached behind him and took his son's foot in his hand. "What about you, buddy? Feeling good?"

The six year old grinned and caught his father's eyes in the rearview mirror, putting up his arms and flexing the tiny muscles he knew he had. "So good!"

Emily laughed at the interaction of the other two in the car as she backed out of the parking spot. "Jack, what do you usually do to make daddy feel better? Has he ever been sick before?"

Jack's brow pinched as he thought. "Daddy likes apples."

The teenager let her jaw drop in mock surprise. "Daddy likes apples just like you like apples?"

"Yeah! Mommy likes apples too," the blond boy nodded.

Emily felt an immediate sense of anger wash over her at the mention, but she kept a smile glued to her face as she turned onto a familiar street. "So everyone likes apples?"

Jack excitedly nodded her head. "Do you like apples, Emily?"

Pulling into her teacher's house's driveway, the ambassador's daughter smiled into the rearview mirror. "I do."

"You should meet mommy, Emily!"

Emily helped her teacher from the car before unbuckling the six year old, setting him on her hip and locking up the car as the older man made his way over to the house. "I should?" She followed her teacher into the house and locked the door behind her, setting Jack down and taking his backpack from him. "You'd like that?"

Jack led his new friend into the living room and waited by the coffee table as she got his father situated on the couch, the trash can sitting on the floor beside him. "Mommy works with Ms. Gabby at the paint place!"

Seeing the look of confusion on his student's face, Hotchner held up his hand to get her attention. "She works at the pottery place downtown where you can paint the pottery that's already made."

"Hmm." She nodded and knelt beside the couch. "Do you have any tums in the house?"

"God, I don't," the dark haired man groaned. "I ran out last week."

Emily hid her grin and took the car keys once more. "Do you mind if I take your car and run to town? I'll pick up a few things for you and for Jack to keep him busy today."

The teacher sighed gratefully and took his student's hand. "Emily, you don't understand how appreciative I am. You don't have to do what you're doing."

"I need those A's," she laughed, loving the fact that she got a smile out of the older man. Standing, she took the keys and made sure to set the six year old up in front of the television. "I'll be back soon, ok Jack?" Emily laughed when he nodded distractedly, his eyes never leaving the cartoon, and she practically ran from the house and to the car, heading downtown with a murderous glint clear in those doe eyes.

She would not be competing with 'mommy' in this picture.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't hard to find out what the woman in question looked like.

Steering the car to the side of the road and parking, one tire up on the curb and cars honking from behind and as they sped past, Emily pulled out her phone from her pocket. She pulled up her internet and found her teacher's page, scrolling through every picture he had as quick as she could until she found one of Jack and a blond woman, the six year old seated on his lap with the caption, 'Captain Jack and Mommy' written beside it.

Haley Hotchner.

Her eyes dark and glancing up from her phone, the teenager's hands gripped the steering wheel.

...

Haley hung up her apron and smiled to the customers leaving the store. "Have a good day!" She blew out a breath and quickly locked up the doors, smiling along with her coworker when she turned around. "Am I the only one ready for lunch?"

"No way," the redheaded woman laughed. "So how are things going with Aaron?"

The blond sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she cleaned up one of the painting tables. "We're talking," she nodded, chuckling at the look her friend was giving her. "Jack has been keeping us in contact. But other than that, I don't see us rekindling things."

"Just the other day you said you were talking about getting back together."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It was a small stupid moment where I thought I could see us together again. And it was before my son started talking to me about some Emily that was at the house."

Her friend's jaw dropped. "No," she gasped. "He already has other women around Jack?"

"Apparently."

The blue eyes of the redheaded woman darkened as she scoffed, throwing down the towel she was using to clean up a spot of paint. "Men are pigs."

Haley snorted, nodding her agreement as she picked up her purse. "I'll see you in thirty, ok? What did we say we wanted?"

"Just a scone," her friend called.

Nodding, the blond woman walked out of the store and made sure to lock it behind her before venturing out into the sunlight. Stepping just off the curb, the single mother looked both ways up and down the busy street before stepping into the crosswalk.

...

Her foot was on the accelerator before she could even think. The brunette girl didn't look around to see who was there and who would see; all that was on the teenager's mind was her teacher.

He would be no one else's but hers.

"Fuck," she whispered harshly, her eyes hardening on the blond when she saw her head turn to her before she ran her down, her tires never screeching against the ground as she continued racing down the street. "Fuck!"

The ambassador's daughter glanced into the rearview mirror to see two pedestrians running to Haley's aid, and she smiled.

Her job was done.

It had taken only an hour to get the errand that she promised her teacher she'd get done, and she finally arrived back at the house with a few tums and advil, and a nice little surprise for the six year old.

She had to do something, the ebony haired girl had run his fucking mother over.

"Jack?" she called quietly, not wanting to disturb her teacher in case he had fallen asleep on the couch where she had left him. "Jackie sweetie, where are you?"

The little boy came racing into the foyer and threw his arms around the teenager's waist. "Hi Emily!"

Emily grinned and kissed the blond on the head. "Is your daddy feeling better?"

He sadly shook his head.

The ambassador's daughter led the young boy into the kitchen and set the bag of pills down on the island. "We're going to make your daddy some tea," she nodded, searching the cupboard to find the mugs. "That's going to make him feel a lot better." She began boiling the water and stole a spoon from the silverware drawer, asking the teacher's son to find the honey so she could crush up the two pills she had taken out and pouring them into the mug she had gotten for Mr. Hotchner.

One pill to counteract the pill she had dissolved in his water the day before, and another that was sure to get him ready to love her.

Emily grinned, sticking the Viagra prescription into her purse before pouring the scalding water into the mug and water the remnants of the pills dissolved.


	9. Chapter 9

The criminology teacher sighed thankfully as he took another sip of the tea his student had made for him. This was now his third cup and it was past dinner time, and the ambassador's daughter had stayed with him throughout the entire day and taken care of both him and his child.

He couldn't be more grateful.

Looking up, the high school teacher watched the brunette girl set down a tray of light foods for him to eat. "Emily," he sighed, looking up into those chocolate eyes his student held, "you don't understand how much I appreciate this."

Emily smiled softly down to the older man before sitting herself down beside him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much." He took the teenager's hand and squeezed tight, missing the look of love passing through her chocolate eyes as he looked down to what she had brought him. "I guess it was just a twenty-four hour thing."

The soon-to-be eighteen year old's face softened, her smile widening when she watched him take another sip of his tea. "I'm glad."

"I'm so sorry you had to do this," Hotchner apologized. "You missed an entire day of school." He looked at the clock and saw it flash seven thirty-seven. "Do you have any after school activities you missed?"

Emily shrugged, her heart almost breaking when he took his hand from hers. "I'm the president of the debate club and captain of the cheerleading squad," she laughed off, noticing the intrigued look of the older man. "But I called a couple members of each team and told them to carry on without me for the day."

Hotchner shook his head. "You didn't have to do that just to stay here, Emily. I could have taken care of myself and Jack."

The teenager tried not to snort. "Did you not see the way you were before?" she giggled, watching as the older man started to smile at her. "You could barely stand without getting dizzy. I needed to be here."

"Thank you so much," he nodded, offering her a piece of the toast she had made for him with a smile. "I promise to give you an 'A'."

Emily grinned. "I thank you," she laughed, letting him knock his piece of bread against hers as a cheers before taking a bite.

"Emily!"

The teenager looked up and let the six year old jump into her lap, his arms squeezing around her neck. "Hey bud," the ambassador's daughter smiled. "Did you finish your mac and cheese?" She had been sure to make him dinner because she was afraid that her teacher wouldn't be able to, and she had watched him scarf most of it down as she cleaned the pot she had used to make it for him. "Was it good?"

The six year old's eyes widened. "So good."

"I'm glad," she laughed, letting him hug her tight.

"I'm tired, daddy."

Hotch frowned, looking at the clock to check the time once again. "You are?"

Emily grinned into the young boy's blond hair and settled him on his father's lap, trading her teacher for the mug of tea. "You put him to bed and I'll get you another cup of tea before I get out of your hair."

The teacher watched the girl's hips sway as she walked from the living room to the kitchen, and he quickly shook his head. Control yourself, Aaron. "You ready for bed, bud?" Maybe it was everything he and Emily had done that day that had him tuckered out, but whatever the case may be, Jack could barely keep his head up anymore.

The teenager bit her lip and took out a sleeping pill she had been waiting to use all day. He was going to want her, everyone did, but Emily had to make sure he wasn't going to change his mind at the last minute. She was his student after all, it didn't matter how attractive she was to him or vise versa.

But this way, she'd be sure to have him.

"Emily?"

The ambassador's daughter immediately poured the scalding water into the mug, smiling up to the older man as he walked into the kitchen. "It'll just be a minute."

Hotchner tried for a smile as he turned to head to the freezer. "Jack keeps asking for his mother," he laughed, shaking his head. "And then he said you two would make really good friends."

Chuckling, Emily hid the evil glint in her eye. "I'm sure we would be," she nodded, turning to face the older man. "Remember? We both like apples." She shared a grin with her teacher before looking down to where he now held an ice pack over his pants. "Um..."

"Oh it's nothing," he tried quickly, utterly embarrassed about the current erection creating a tent in his pants. He hadn't had a random boner just pop up since he was in grade school. "I'm ok."

"Are you in pain or something?" She and the teacher went back and forth for a moment before she finally stepped closer to him, and he held a hand out to try and keep her away from the problem he was having, causing the burning tea she had in her hand to splash over the rim of the mug and fall against her clothing and skin.

Hotchner's jaw dropped as his student let out a scream. "Oh my God!" He threw the ice pack down and took one of the rags from the stove and soaked it in water. "Are you ok?"

Emily cringed at the burning of her skin, her breath coming out in short pants.

"Come here," he beckoned, taking the seventeen year old by the hand and pressing the cold cloth against her chest. "Just give it a minute."

The ambassador's daughter's dark doe eyes flickered up to meet those of the older man, noticing how close their bodies were and how those dark eyes of the criminology teacher darkened on her. "Thank you," she whispered, her pupils dilating when she realized he was leaning into her.

Hotchner brushed a few stray hairs from the teenager's burn and dabbed the cloth there. "Better?"

"Yes."

He gulped, his heart pounding in his chest at the realization of his hand being so close to her breasts, and he cautiously removed the towel from her skin. "I am so sorry," he apologized, setting the towel and the mug down on the island. "You need something to change into."

Emily glanced down to see her outfit covered in a brown stain. "I don't have a change of clothes," she grumbled, careful not to touch the burned skin on her chest.

"Go up to my room," he nodded, "first door on the right. You can get a shirt from my closet, ok? There are sweats on the bed."

Emily forced herself not to grin. "You don't have to," she said innocently, batting her lashes at the older man. "I can just head on home."

Hotchner shook his head, turning the teenager around and walking her over to the staircase. "I'm not letting you leave and drive home in those clothes."

Turning her head, her dark hair falling over her shoulder and cascading down her back, the eighteen year old gave a smile. "Thank you."

Hotchner felt his breath leave him as he watched her walk up the stairs and disappear into his room, and he immediately went darting back into the kitchen to get his ice pack. He sighed, grateful to have the cold against his crotch. Why was he suddenly sprouting up like a flower in spring when it hadn't happened for almost fifteen years straight?

He took the tea that was spilled and took a large gulp, wanting to calm his nerves just enough. His student was about to come down in his clothing.

The single father took the tea into the living room with him and sat down on the couch, taking another large sip as he watched whatever was on the television.

"Mr. Hotchner?"

He looked up and saw the beautiful girl leaning against the living room's doorway, her hair mused and body covered in one of his work shirts, her legs completely bare. "No sweatpants?" he choked out, suddenly feeling a sense of fatigue fall over him.

Emily gently shook her head, playing with the hem of the shirt. "I'm not a sweatpants type of girl," she almost whispered.

Hotchner watched as she slowly tiptoed into the room, towering above him as his vision started to blur. "Emily?"

She shushed him, leaning down and removing the mug and ice pack from his hands. "You look tired."

"All of a sudden," the teacher slowly nodded. He could feel himself slurring his words.

Emily watched as his head lolled gently from side to side, and she turned down the volume on the television. "Do you mind if I stay a little longer?"

Her voice had dropped an octave, he noticed. "Sit," he nodded, trying not to wince at the pang in the back of his head.

"You want me to sit?" She made sure he was tired enough, almost on the verge of unconsciousness, before she let her nimble fingers undo the belt and button that held his slacks together.

Hotchner's head slowly picked itself up, his hazy vision watching the young girl. "Emily?"

She yanked his pants down as softly as she could before straddling his lap. "You wanted me to sit," she breathed, his face cupped in her hands as she brushed her lips over his. "I want to sit here." The brunette grinned against his lips as they kissed, her hand reaching down and taking the older man out of his boxers. "I want to love you." She gasped, feeling him against her warm skin, congratulating herself on taking off her panties before coming back down the stairs.

And with a breath, she sunk down on him.


	10. Chapter 10

"How are you feeling?"

Hotchner looked up from his tea and shook his head. "This bug is awful," he confessed to his student, watching her set a box of crackers down beside his computer. "Thank you for coming to take care of Jack."

The brunette shot the older man a grin, sitting herself down beside him. "Of course. What else would I be doing with my time?"

The older man tried to laugh. "School work."

Emily settled back against the couch and let the older man type a few sentences into the email he was sending to the school to explain his absence. She was extremely happy that he didn't remember what had happened a few weeks before, her fear of him hating her for her actions finally being able to disappear from her mind.

They would be fine.

"Is Jack asleep?"

The young boy had come down with the stomach bug as well, must have been something the pair had eaten, and had been in bed for the majority of the day. "He is. I gave him some medicine for his stomach because he woke up a little while ago feeling nauseous. I'm sure he'll feel better in the morning."

Reaching across the cushion that sat between them, Hotchner put his hand on the teen's. "Thank you again for all you've done. You know you don't need to."

"Of course I do," Emily smiled softly, flipping her hand over so she could squeeze her teacher's. "I wouldn't let you go through it alone." Chancing a look at the clock above the fireplace, she cursed. "I have to get home." She had a paper due the next morning and she had been putting it off for days on end to spend time with the older man.

Hotchner nodded his head.

Standing from the couch, Emily shouldered her bag and fixed the creases she knew were in her skirt. "Ok give me a call if you need me to do anything for you and Jack tomorrow," she offered, knowing how badly the older man was feeling by how much he had been throwing up that day.

"You really don't need to," Hotchner sighed, hating how much time he was taking away from the young girl's personal life. "Damn, I have to call Jessica."

Emily stiffened. Haley's sister. "How is she doing?"

The teacher shook his head. He had gotten the news two days prior that his ex had been hit by a car and was in the hospital in the ICU, but because of Jack's age he wasn't allowed to visit her until she was in a more stable condition. "She has a punctured lung and is in a coma," he huffed, angry at himself for not being there to protect her.

"What's her chance of getting through it?" Her eyes widened when she heard the words slip out of her mouth and watched the older man stiffen, and she immediately shook her head. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

Hotchner tried to clear his throat. "It's alright."

"I'm just going to head out."

He watched as the teenager quickly made her way to the door, and he held out his hand. "Emily?"

The brunette stopped with her hand on the doorknob, slowly looking back to the older man with her doe eyes. Had she upset him?

"Thank you again for all you've done."

Emily tried for a smile. "Of course. I'll see you in school." She hurried out the door and into her car, cursing herself as she sped on home.

Looking to the cell phone beside her textbook, Penelope picked it up and set it to her ear, her eyes immediately went back to the words she was highlighting. "Talk to me, princess."

The ambassador's daughter eyed her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Penny?"

Penelope's eyes widened slightly at the tension in her friend's voice. "What's the matter?"

Emily eyed the pregnancy test in her hand and felt her heart flutter. "I really need to talk to you."


	11. Chapter 11

"What is the matter with you?"

Emily gave a small shrug of the shoulders and tried not to smile at her friend. "It can happen to anybody."

"Happen to anybody?" Penelope glared at the older girl. "I know you, Emily Prentiss and the girl I know plans out every single moment of every damn day. You don't make mistakes."

Her eyes widened. "A baby is not a mistake."

Penelope shook her head. "You have to go to college, Em. Get a job. How are you supposed to take care of a baby?"

The ambassador's daughter almost laughed. "Do you not know who my parents are?" Emily shrugged. "I'm going to be fine."

The blue eyed girl sighed. "Who even is this guy who knocked you up?"

Emily bit her lip. "I like him."

"Is he going to help you with this?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot and her heart fall into her stomach. "I haven't told him," she said quietly, her hands wrapped around her mug as she shifted on her kitchen's barstool. "I'm not comfortable with that."

Penelope's jaw dropped. "You can fuck him but you can't tell him he got you pregnant?"

"Stop it," Emily hissed, her brown eyes stinging with tears. She had drugged her teacher only twice, wanting to be with him the way she knew they were meant to be, but she didn't think she'd end up pregnant. But she wasn't sad.

She was going to have Aaron Hotchner's baby. That was a blessing.

"Can we just change the subject, please?"

Penelope looked to her friend with sad eyes. "Emily, this is a big deal. What are you going to do?"

Emily licked her lips. "I'm going to keep it."

A day later, Hotchner found that his eyes would not stop looking over to his favorite student. He had tried not to draw attention to the fact that he was basically staring her down, but she kept moving her hand to her stomach or would wipe at her eyes as if she were crying, and he couldn't help but want to know what was wrong.

When the bell rang, he made sure to quickly call out her name to ask her to stay after class, and he immediately sat himself on the edge of his desk when she walked over. "Emily?"

The brunette smiled softly to the older man. "Hi Mr. Hotchner." She was happy she was pregnant, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

Emily frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Hotchner crossed his arms over his chest, looking into those sad brown eyes. "You were crying in class," the teacher reminded her, and he watched the teen's eyes drop down. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Emily's chin trembled.

"Emily," he cooed, watching a tear roll down her cheek before he found himself pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry."

She almost smiled into his shirt when she was pulled against him, but instead she hooked her arms under his and almost clawed at his shoulders as she cried.

"Please tell me what's hurting you."

Pulling her face from the crook of his neck, Emily looked up to the older man. "I can't tell you," she whispered sadly, shaking her head when his brows furrowed. "It's private."

"Whatever it is is making you break down in the middle of my class," he whispered, concerned for the young girl. He rubbed his hands down her back when he saw her look up to the ceiling to try and force back her tears.

Sniffling, Emily looked to the older man with a hopeless glance. "I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped, and he immediately regretted the involuntary action when her face contorted. "Oh Emily, come here," he ushered, hugging her back against his chest. "Emily, I am so sorry."

The teenager shook her head, taking her hands from him and wiping away her tears.

"Hey," he whispered, taking her hands and forcing those brown eyes to look to him. "You can always talk to me. Ok? Whenever you need me, I'll be one phone call away."

Emily's lips parted slightly when she felt him bring her closer, one of his hands moving to cup the back of her head.

"Mr. Hotchner?"

The pair pulled apart, Emily stumbling back into one of the desks and turning to see the principal standing in the doorway, thankfully distracted with the papers in his hands. "I have to go," she whispered, chancing a look at the handsome man before practically running from the room, her heart ready to beat out and spill onto the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Running her hand over her barely there stomach, Emily looked at her naked form in the mirror.

She was going to have a baby.

She bit her lip, the tips of her fingers running along her pale skin as she turned to view her body from the side angle. Playing with the straps of her bra as she grinned into the mirror, Emily thought back to the man who had gotten her pregnant.

They were going to have a baby.

"Perfect," the ambassador's daughter whispered.

She had never planned on getting pregnant; that wasn't what she wanted. But the fact that she had gotten pregnant by the most handsome man she'd ever seen?

And he had almost kissed her a few days prior.

In his classroom, after admitting to him that she had gotten pregnant, he had taken her into a hug. They were so close - Emily touched her lips - she could still feel his breath on her.

And then they were interrupted.

Emily rolled her eyes at the memory.

But it wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before. Mr. Hotchner just didn't know it.

"Emily darling, it's time for dinner."

The ambassador's daughter forced herself not to grit her teeth at the sound of her mother's voice and turned, taking the shirt she had stolen from her teacher's home and covered her body with it.

Walking down the steps and sitting herself down at the formal dining table, Emily met the eyes of her mother from her place yards away. "Good evening," the teenager grinned to the older woman, thanking the butler as he set down a glass of water for her. "I haven't seen you for a few days, mother. How was Venice?"

The ambassador ground her teeth as she watched her daughter button her shirt up to her breasts.

"My bad," she whispered, feigning a look of innocence on her face as her fingers buttoned up the shirt she wore. "I thought I fixed that before I came down."

Elizabeth looked to her husband for support, but found him staring at the food that was set before him to make sure it wouldn't ruin his track to lowering his cholesterol. "Emily darling, aren't you a little chilly?"

Emily's eyes met her mother's. "I feel just fine," she smiled. Looking up to the butler, she put a hand to his arm. "Can I also get a soda please, Gerald?"

"Emily Elizabeth," her mother scolded, her wrinkles deepening as she glared at the teenager down the table. "Don't you think you should at least have some pants on?" Flipping her modestly curled hair over her shoulder, the ambassador huffed. "What if there were important people here?"

The eighteen year old frowned, looking around her. "I don't see any."

Looking up from his plate, Emily's father smiled down the table to where his daughter was stirring her soda with a spoon. "Is that a new outfit, kiddo?"

"It is," Emily chuckled, ignoring the hard stare of her mother. "Don't you like it?" Her oblivious father new nothing about her wearing only a shirt to their dinner that night, her lacey underwear the only thing separating her ass from the leather of the dining room chair.

"Is it one of those 'boyfriend shirts' I see on those clothing websites?"

The eighteen year old girl batted her brown eyes at the older man, and she twirled her pasta around her fork. "Kind of," the brunette smiled sweetly. "So daddy, how's business?" Her father had given up his place in the government to pursue a new experience in entrepreneurship.

Adam pointed his fork at the beautiful girl he helped birth and winked. "Better than expected, pumpkin."

"I was wondering if I would be able to bring Penelope over tonight," the teenager brought up, her eyes meeting those of her father after she ate another forkful of her food. "We have a lot of things to go over for school and her parents thought we would make too much noise over there."

Her father nodded, his face in his phone so he could look through his new emails. "Anything you want, darling. You know that."

Emily grinned, her free hand rubbing lightly over her stomach as she gave her mother a wink. "Perfect." If she wanted to be with the man of her dreams, she would need her friend's help.


	13. Chapter 13

"You didn't hear?"

Emily looked up from her stomach and glanced over to her friend at the foot of her bed. "Hear what?" The two teens had been going over baby names for Emily; Penelope knowing that even if she didn't agree with her friend's plans, she'd always support her.

The girl with the glasses that were two sizes too big for her face shrugged. "Mr. Hotchner's ex wife is out of ICU."

Emily paled.

"I know you missed class today but he was out because of it. Some psycho ran her down a month ago and now she's finally getting better."

The ambassador's daughter forced a smile. "How great." Flipping her notebook back open, she picked up her pen and let the ink slide across the page and cross out one of her potential baby names.

Haley.

...

"Don't," Hotchner chided gently, taking the cup of water from his ex and holding it for her. "Don't overexert yourself."

Haley glared up to the older man. "It's water, Aaron."

The single father shared a look with the woman who had given him his son and shook his head. "Let me do it," he pleaded. He didn't need her headed back to the ICU.

Rolling her eyes, Haley let her ex tilt the cup up to her lips so she could sip the cold drink. "Thank you for coming," she husked, lifting her hand to wipe the water droplets from her mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

Haley glared at the older man.

Hotchner huffed, setting the water back down on the bedside table and nodding. "Right," he breathed. Looking back to the blond in the hospital bed, the teacher did his best to smile. "At least you're finally moved from the trauma unit. It's good to see you awake again."

The single mother bit nervously into her bottom lip. "Do they know who did it?"

"I'm sorry Haley, but they didn't find anybody." Noticing the look of disappointment on the blonde's features, Hotchner shook his head and took her hands in his. "They're still looking. I know they're going to find them, alright?"

"Knock knock."

Turning in his chair, the high school teacher's eyes widened. "Emily," he breathed, immediately leaving his seat and his ex in her bed to rush over to the pregnant teen. "What are you doing here?"

Emily gave the smallest smile she could as she moved the bouquet of flowers from one hands to the other. "Penelope told me that you missed school to come here because Jack's mother woke up. I just wanted to come by and make sure she was ok." Biting her lip, the teenager looked in to the older man's softening eyes.

Haley watched the interaction from her hospital bed and clenched her hands in the sheet that covered her. "Aaron, who is this?"

A hand to Emily's elbow, Hotchner turned around. "Haley, this is Emily Prentiss. She's a student of mine."

The single mother gave a strained smile. "Nice to meet you."

Emily let the older man help her sit in the chair he had recently vacated. Holding the bouquet in her lap, the eighteen year old smiled. "It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?"

The brunette girl grinned. "I'm Jack's babysitter. He talks about you all the time," she chuckled, forcing the bile in her throat to slide back to her stomach. "He looks so much like you."

Feeling his phone buzz on his hip, Hotchner held up a hand. "That's Jessica, she's watching Jack for me right now. I'll be right back."

Haley watched with wide eyes as her ex practically ran from the room. "Great," she whispered to herself. Meeting the eyes of the teenager beside her bed, Haley tried to smile. "It's very sweet of you to come here."

Emily flashed a smile. "Of course," the chocolate eyed girl smiled, chuckling slightly as she set the flowers on the small bedside table. "I had to meet the woman who Jack just blabs on and on about."

There was a tone in the eighteen year old's voice that made Haley frown.

"You know, for a while Aaron didn't think you were going to make it." The soon-to-be mother leaned back in the plastic chair and sighed. "But aren't we lucky?"

Haley forced herself not to glance at the teenager before her. "Do you think it's appropriate to call him by his first name?"

The ambassador's daughter grit her teeth. "Do you think it's appropriate to just come in and ruin my plans?"

"Plans?"

Emily frustratedly shook her head, rubbing her hand over her stomach to calm herself down.

Haley's eyes cast down to the flowing blouse the brunette was wearing. Looking past the expensive bracelet on her wrist, Haley could see a small bump underneath Emily's hand. "Are you pregnant?"

The ambassador's daughter smiled.

Rushing back into the room, Hotchner set his hands to the back of the chair his student was sitting in. "Haley, I have to leave. Jack is running a fever and Jessica is going to gave diner with your mother." Gently lying his hands to the tops of Emily's shoulders, the teacher smiled. "Emily, can I walk you out?"

"That would be great." Emily shouldered her bag before looking up to the father of her child. "I have to run to the bathroom. Do you mind waiting for me in the lobby?"

Hotchner shook his head. "Not at all," he smiled, walking over to his ex and planting a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring Jack. You call me if you need anything."

Smiling to the older man as he left the room, Emily took the syringe from her purse. "It was very nice meeting you, Haley." The teen yanked the cap off before rounding the bed, out of sight of the injured woman so she could inject the drug into her IV. "I hope you have a nice day."

Haley felt her heart start to race in her chest as her ex's student gave her one last smile before she left her room, the walls and flowers around her starting to blur as her heart monitor flat lined.


	14. Chapter 14

She could feel the chill starting to freeze the small hairs on her arms as she waited for the older man to come home.

The ambassador's daughter had been waiting just a little under an hour, knowing how devastated Hotchner and his beautiful son must have been to find out that Haley Brooks had died. Emily had had to fight back her grin when the news had covered the story because it had come on in the school cafeteria. Any other time, she'd have cackled like someone had told her the funniest joke.

Everyone felt bad for poor Mr. Hotchner and for the boy who had lost his mother, but Emily knew just how to make him feel better.

Watching the car finally pull into the driveway, Emily stood from her spot on the porch swing. She gave him a gentle wave, seeing a gloomy wave of shock brush over his features at the sight of her.

"Aren't you cold?"

Emily gave the older man a sad smile and showed him the lasagna she had cooked for him, the only part of her body warm being her hands because she had been holding it for so long. "Not at all."

Holding in his sigh, the teacher pulled his keys from his suit pocket to unlock the front door.

"Hi there Jack," the teenager whispered, noticing the glum look on his usually glowing face. "How are you doing, buddy?"

Jack pouted, his eyes meeting the teen's. "Mommy's gone."

Emily slowly nodded her head and followed her two favorite men inside the house. "I know, buddy. I heard." Closing the door behind them all, the ambassador's daughter held the lasagna closer to her body. "Can I do anything for you two?"

Jack looked up from where his father had placed him on the floor and slipped off his new shoes. "Wanna play, Emily?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Let me just have a minute with your daddy first, ok?"

Hotchner gave a short shake of the head as he walked into the kitchen and lit the flame underneath the teapot. "You don't need to stay, Emily." The family wasn't in the best of moods.

The teenager followed behind her teacher and set the lasagna down on the island between them. "I just wanted to make sure you both were alright. I can only imagine how hard this must be."

Pouring his student a cup of scalding hot water, Hotchner took a tea bag from the cupboard and handed her both. "You really should have been wearing a coat. It's not good for anyone, but certainly not for someone who's expecting." Handing her the bowl of sugar, the father of one looked into her dark eyes. "How are you and the baby doing?"

Emily bit her lip to keep from outright grinning at the question. He cared about her. "We're good," she said softly, sipping her tea. "Two months along now. Almost three."

Hotchner watched her eyes light up at the mention of her baby. "I take it you're feeling better about it than the last time." She had burst into tears at the slightest mention of the baby.

"Much," the eighteen year old almost gushed. "My doctor thinks I'll be able to carry it full term. He was afraid I was too small at first, but I should be able to."

"I hope you and the baby are good off," he smiled softly. "You'll make a great mother."

Emily blushed.

"And what about the father?"

She gulped. Looking up from her cup of tea, the soon-to-be mother took a deep breath. "He doesn't know yet." Emily noticed the older man trying not to show the look of disappointment wanting to pop out and she sighed. "It's not that he wouldn't be a good father. I know for a fact he would be."

Hotchner watched as a look of pain crossed over the teenager's face. "Then, if I may ask, what is the problem?"

Emily sniffled. "It's complicated," she shrugged, all of a sudden feeling how prominent her stomach was. "I don't know if he would want to be with me, let alone parent with me."

"Why would he not? Anybody would be lucky to have a girl as bright as you."

Emily met the eyes of the older man. "I'm his student."

All of a sudden her whispered words sounded louder than her most anguished scream, and they hit the single father in the gut like a truck. "His student? A teacher did this to you?"

The ambassador's daughter wanted to cry at the look of disgust on her teacher's face."

"Have you reported him? Is he still employed at the school?" Hotchner moved around the island and picked up the landline to contact the police.

Emily's eyes bugged. "Stop."

"What's his name, Emily?"

The eighteen year old rushed to the teacher's side and tried her best to take the phone from his hands. "Mr. Hotchner, no!"

He tightened his grip. "I need his name so I can report him, Emily."

"Don't do this!"

He could see the tears in her eyes, whether they were from anger or fear he didn't know, and he hardened his gaze. "Emily it doesn't matter what you feel for him. What he did was illegal!"

Emily felt herself shaking as she dropped her hold on the phone. "What? Do you really want to report yourself?"

Hotchner froze.

"Oh my God," the brunette girl breathed, her jaw glued to the floor as she stumbled and took a step back.

"What do you mean report myself? We..." he gulped, his skaing hand setting down the phone. 'Emily we, we never-"

Emily vigorously shook her head, the heels of her hands pressing hard against each throbbing temple.

"Emily what do you mean?"

She sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped, her hands gripping one another before her stomach. "I'm so so sorry."

Hotchner grew confused as he looked away from the teenager and out the window to the grey day glooming around them. "I can't...I mean, I don't understand. I don't remember." How could he forget sleeping with a student? Granted, just the other day he had almost slipped up and kissed her, but God he would remember having sex with her!

"I know you don't remember." Slapping herself in the head, the brunette girl continued to cry. "Fuck!"

The older man stepped forward and grabbed the teenager's offending hands. "Stop that! Stop hurting yourself!"

Emily gasped, her chest hitting her teacher's as he tried to stop her from giving herself a concussion. "I wasn't supposed to get pregnant," she whispered frightenedly, her eyes wide as her head shook. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

Her head shook almost violently as she forced her arms out of Hotchner's grip. "I have to go," she rushed out, the cold tears sticking to her cheeks as she grabbed her purse.

"Emily!" The older brunette bellowed, running after her to the front door before he tripped, stumbling into the porch railing. Looking up once he got himself standing, Hotchner saw the ambassador's daughter crying into her steering wheel as she sped away. "EMILY!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hotchner huffed, wiping his hands roughly down his face as he listened to the officers before him. "I don't know what you're not getting," he said fiercely. "She won't answer my calls. Emily left here completely hysterical, I can't just get her back straight away."

The officer copied the other man's position and sat his elbows on his knees. "Mr. Hotchner, I know this is difficult."

Difficult? How could it be difficult? All they were asking for him to do was call the teenage girl who admitted to raping him in his sleep - that had to be the only explanation to why he couldn't remember - and get her on the phone long enough so they could trace it and put her in jail.

He couldn't do that to her.

"You don't understand. She's not just some teenager."

The officer frowned. "No, she's not. She's also a rapist, from what you've said."

Hotchner gave an angry shake of the head.

"Mr. Hotchner, I understand that this is hard for you. As you said, she's one of your best students."

"She's just a girl," he whispered.

The chief of police walked up to the pair and sat herself down on the edge of the chair her lead officer was occupying. "Mr. Hotchner," Chief Messing sighed, "the only way we can bring her in is by you luring her in with that phone call."

"How many times do you want me to call her before you realize she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"As many as it takes," the redhead pushed. "Sir, what this teenager did to you was illegal. Who knows what else she could have done?" Watching as the high school teacher fought with himself over what to do. "Mr. Hotchner, this girl has been around your son."

Hotchner stiffened.

"What if she were to come back and harm him?"

The brunette man let out a breath into his hands cupped over his mouth before reaching for his phone.

Chief Messing shared a nod with her head officer before pressing the record button on the machine they had attached to the teacher's cell phone.

"Aaron please."

Hotchner sat up at the sound of desperation in the teenager's voice. "Emily," he scolded, his free hand clawing at the arm of his chair. "Where are you? You ran out of here."

The teenager sucked in a breath. "I can't," she whispered into the phone, her hand tight around the railing she held onto. "I'm so sorry, you don't understand how much. I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to what?" Rape him? He was sure that was exactly what she had planned.

Her eyes teared at the thought, and she slowly shook her head. "To fall in love with you."

Hotchner couldn't tell why his chest was tightening and heart was constricting. This was a girl who had fooled him to the point where he had gotten her pregnant without his knowledge!

Then why did he seem to feel sorry for her?

"Please don't hate me." Shaking her head, Emily looked down to the people who sat and played peacefully in the park below the balcony she stood on. "Although I completely understand why you would."

Hotchner felt his heart pounding furiously in his chest. "Emily, is that really my child? You're pregnant with my child?"

The ambassador's daughter felt her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Yes," she cried.

"We've got her."

The high school teacher watched wide eyed as the officers around him started rushing out the door, and he let the chief of police help him out into the first police cruiser. "Emily, how could you do this?"

Emily groaned, slapping herself in the head once more. "I was stupid, ok? Is that what you want to hear? I wanted to be with you. I love you!"

Hotchner couldn't bear to hear the sadness in the teenager's voice.

"You just think of me as a stupid little girl who can't do anything for myself. That's what they all think!" Emily's hand wrapped tighter around the railing and she angrily shook her head. "But I did something for myself. I got pregnant!" Sniffling, the sad teenager felt her chin trembling. "And I'm going to be a good mom."

The teacher gripped his cell phone hard as they raced into the town's park. "Emily..."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she hissed into the phone, her head whipping around at the sound of sirens. Why couldn't she see where they were coming from? "You have to believe me. I did it wrong, I get that. But I love you!"

Hotchner jumped out of the car and looked around, trying his best to find the young girl who was crying to him on the other end of the phone. "Emily, I need you to help me here, ok?"

Emily cried when she saw the police officers scattered below her. "I'm not sorry. I may not have done it the right way, but I'm not sorry." She met the eyes of an officer before she found the teacher looking off in the other direction. "And I'm sorry about Haley."

Hearing the officers around him shout out for Emily to put her hands up, the single father turned around to see the blotchy faced girl standing in the bell tower, her feet bare and black dress flowing in the wind. "Emily, don't," he warned.

Her parents would make sure everything was sorted out with the lawyers and with the Hotchner family, making sure the state would pay reparations for causing her mental breakdown that had led to this moment. She would be fine. Aaron would be fine.

Dropping the phone, Emily met the eyes of her teacher before she let herself tumble over the edge of the tower.


End file.
